


Fighter, Cleric, Druid

by RainonyourBack



Series: I'd marry you with paper rings [3]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, playing D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Manta is hosting a D&D session for his friends. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna, Asakura Yoh/Tamamura Tamao, Kyouyama Anna/Tamamura Tamao
Series: I'd marry you with paper rings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fighter, Cleric, Druid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allie (Allie_Mcclure)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Mcclure/gifts).



“Yoh, are you okay?”

The fighter used half his movement to stand back up, cheeks flushed, sword at the ready. The dragon’s powerful wings had blown him down to one knee, but it was his turn now, and he had his action surge. Four strikes of his katana, right into the gullet of the beast!

“I’ll be fine, Tam. Keep your magic up. Anna, ready?”

“Guys,” Manta cut in, “you should really use your characters’ names. Not asking for character voices or anything, but, you know.”

“Oh, my bad.”

“S-sorry!”

“It’s my turn,” Anna asserted. Her character was a confident druid called Ringo. At first, she had been drawn to the cleric class, because they could speak to the dead, and bring their souls from the other side. But so many cleric spells were expensive! She didn’t want to have to hoard gold for diamonds and resurrections. She found it stupid. Instead, she had decided on a goth druid who called bears to her aid. Four, at this point in time.

Anna cleared her throat. _She_ had given her character a voice, and it was hers, just lower and colder. “Bob, if you die, I won’t help Fraise raise the money to bring you back. I’ll buy the inn for our child so they don’t have to go on adventures like their loser die.”

“What?” Yoh’s face fell, and then rose. “Hana is in the game?”

“Yoh, consider yourself lucky he is not,” Manta sighed. Right now, the baby was sleeping just in the other room, with Zenki and Goki watching him for the first sign of discomfort.

“Anna, what do you do?”

“I’ll use my bonus action to tell the bears to attack the dragon.”

“Okay.”

“No, wait. I ask one of the bears to attack Bob instead.”

“What? Why?”

“To keep you on your toes. Does 17 hit?”

“No! I dodge!”

“Good.”

Manta chuckled. “Okay. The dragon has taken some hits. Tamao, you see its throat glowing a terrible green. You’ve heard this dragon left its victims melting in acid. Right now, Yoh and Anna are right in its path. What do you do?”

Fraise, Tamao’s gentle cleric, was hiding in the woods off to the side. But Manta was right; if the dragon breathed its acid on Yoh and Anna they might not make it. She took a breath.

“I use my full movement. Can I get to the creature?”

“It’s a big creature. From where you stand, yeah, you’ll get here, near its tail.”

“Good! I cast Inflict Wounds at fifth level.”

Yoh gasped. “Big spell!”

Anna smiled. “Big money.”

“B-big money.”

“Roll a melee spell attack.”

Tamao nodded, and dropped the die in her tower. She didn’t have advantage, or anything: just one die with 20 faces, and her +9 modifier to spell attacks. Its armor class, the number she needed to beat, was 23.

“Hmmm, 29 to hit?”

Manta frowned.

“What did you roll?”

Tamao grinned. “Natural 20.”

Yoh cheered.

“Okay, what does your attack look like?”

Tamao took a second. “I just come running through the trees yelling, ‘y-you can’t touch them!’ and then dense necrotic energy fills my hand, and I find a spot in between the scales to shoot.”

“Great! Roll your dice.”

“That’s, uhm, 14 d10s. So let me…”

The dice fell down and down the tower, in groups of twos. It took forever, but Yoh seemed pumped, and Anna was counting the damage on her notebook.

“One hundred. She did one hundred damage, exactly.”

“Wow!”

“Good job.”

“Okay,” Manta said after a look at his notes. “The spot you touch turns black. Iridescent scales blacken and fall off all around the spot, and the beast lets out a terrible shriek as its insides liquefy. It crumbles to the floor, dead.”

“Yeehaw! Tamao, you did it!”

Yoh pumped the air with his fists. “I’ll go grab Tamao – I mean Fraise – and twirl her above my head.”

“She wears armor and you’re a dex fighter. You can’t lift her.”

“Can’t we put it on the adrenalin of having fought a dragon?”

“One of the bears does it,” Anna cut in. Then she smiled at Tamao.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this <3


End file.
